


Worth the Risk

by Campion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Children, Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, these babies are a mess, they're so small
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Campion/pseuds/Campion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[They were six years old when they went on their first road trip together.  Oikawa Tooru didn’t really understand why they were going away, but they were, and very suddenly at that.  He thought it odd that Iwa-chan’s mom and dad weren’t coming with them, but when he’d asked his mom, she’d simply said that they were busy.  Oikawa was confused, because he knew Iwa-chan didn’t have siblings, and he’d always been told that a parent always puts their child first.  His own parents were never too busy for him, unless they were preoccupied with his older sister.  But even then, they never just pushed him away.  He wondered if Iwa-chan’s parents were secretly superheroes.  He thought it would make sense, because Iwa-chan was practically a superhero already.]</p><p>A sad headcanon of Oikawa and Iwaizumi's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Risk

They were six years old when they went on their first road trip together.Oikawa Tooru didn’t really understand why they were going away, but they were, and very suddenly at that.He thought it odd that Iwa-chan’s mom and dad weren’t coming with them, but when he’d asked his mom, she’d simply said that they were busy.Oikawa was confused, because he knew Iwa-chan didn’t have siblings, and he’d always been told that a parent always puts their child first.His own parents were never too busy for him, unless they were preoccupied with his older sister.But even then, they never just pushed him away.He wondered if Iwa-chan’s parents were secretly superheroes.He thought it would make sense, because Iwa-chan was practically a superhero already.The thought excited him, and he turned to Iwaizumi, who was seated next to him in the car and staring out the window.

“Iwa-chan!”The other boy didn’t even turn away from the window, although they hadn’t even left Oikawa’s garage yet, and it wasn’t a very interesting view.In fact, his only reaction was to scrunch his nose just the slightest bit.It was enough for Oikawa.“Iwa-chan, are you from a family of superheroes?”

Iwaizumi scowled and whipped his head to face Oikawa, who wasn’t cowed in the least.“Stupid Oikawa.Of course not!Superheroes don’t exist, dummy!”

Tears gathered at the corners of Oikawa’s eyes.“Iwa-chan is so mean!”He complained, although what really bothered him was the last thing Iwaizumi had said.“Iwa-chan is the stupid one!Of course superheroes exist!”

“Oh yeah?Prove it.”Iwaizumi smirked, thinking he knew better than his friend.But Oikawa’s eyes gleamed as if he’d expected that response.

“Well, you’re one, Iwa-chan!”

“I- wha-?No, I’m not,” he protested, but he cheeks were flushed pink with a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure.

“Of course you are.You saved that cat from the tree, remember?And you aren’t scared of spiders - you can even pick them up!And you never get bit by mosquitos,” Oikawa added, as if that explained everything.

“So what?”

“So, Iwa-chan is a superhero!I bet you’re just covering up for your parents and they’re superheroes, too!”Oikawa continued.“Is there some sort of superhero rule that says you can’t tell people that you are one, even if it’s your best friend?I won’t tell anyone, Iwa-“

“Shut up!”Iwaizumi interrupted harshly.Hurt flashed across Oikawa’s face at the anger in Iwaizumi’s voice.He was surprised; he’d thought they were getting along well.Yet, something had gone wrong.

“Iwa-chan, what-“

“Stop calling me that, stupid Oikawa!I’ve told you it’s a stupid nickname a hundred times!And you’re not even my best friend.”Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest and returned to looking out the window with a sour stare.

“But Iwa-cha- ah, Iwai- uh.Um,”Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to call his friend anything other than Iwa-chan.“Anyway,” Oikawa moved on.“Do you even have other friends?”Oikawa couldn’t see it, but the corners of Iwaizumi’s mouth turned down just a little bit further.He didn’t respond, and Oikawa got nervous.

“It’s okay!I don’t have any other friends either!”

Still no response.

“Iwa-cha- ah.Sorry.Are you ignoring me?”

Silence.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered in a desperate attempt to elicit a response.When he got none, he burst into tears.Iwaizumi scowled as Oikawa wailed for his mom until she finally came out to the car.

“Tooru, what’s wrong?”She patted his head absently.Knowing her son’s tendency to the dramatic, she wasn’t too concerned.However, the look on Iwaizumi’s face did worry her.

“Iwa-chan is mean!”

“And why is that?”She hoped it was nothing to serious.

“He’s ignoring me!”Oikawa’s mom nodded and hid a smile.The other boy was quick to find her son’s weaknesses, and maybe that should have bothered her, but she figured he deserved to be ignored once in a while.

“Is that all, Tooru?”

“He- he told me not to call him Iwa-chan!”Oikawa wailed.

“Then don’t call him that,” she said patiently, having had this conversation in the past and knowing exactly how it would end.

“Humph.Fine, then,” Oikawa crossed his arms and his tears dried up.He refused to look at Iwaizumi.Again, his mother resisted a smile at the theatrics.

“Alright,” she said, hoping that the sights on the road would distract the kids once they got started.After all, the whole point of the trip was to let them have some fun.“Time to go!”And with that they set out on the road.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try really hard to update this somewhat regularly! I promise I'll do my absolute best! It would really help if you guys could leave comments to let me know that you're reading/enjoying it, as well as any ideas on how I might improve. Hope to see what you all think so far soon! Thanks for reading! ~ Campion


End file.
